


Catch Me

by CelestialHeavens1



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Human, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialHeavens1/pseuds/CelestialHeavens1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus spends his day with his first and only true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Catch me, Niklaus! Catch me!" she screamed, the love of his life, in his opinion, the most beautiful woman in the entire world.

He ran after her. Her dark curls spilt out from her elaborate hairstyle, catching the wind and flying out behind her. Klaus rushed after her. She was a true beauty, a goddess among mortals. His human body could hardly keep up.

It was then he caught her around the waist from behind and twirling her in the field of colorful flowers. He nuzzled his face into her graceful, swan-like neck. "Why must you always run from me, Tatia?" he asked softly.

"Because I know that you will always chase me," she answered, turning around to him and sliding her arms around his neck.

"Then let me chase you forever. Let me love you forever." He heard her breath hitch. "Marry me."

She shook her head. "I want to. I really do, but my father-"

She didn't have to say anything more. Everyone knew her father hated him. Her father wanted her to marry Elijah, good, moral, honorable Elijah.

"But I love you."

Tatia smiled leaning her forehead against his. "I love you too, Niklaus."

"Promise me this will be our secret, that you will not tell my brother. I loathe the way he looks at you. And maybe one day, in the near future, we can run away together and marry. Promise me this." He had seen them kiss the morning before. He had heard Elijah's words, how Elijah thought that he loved Tatia first. Elijah was wrong.

Her eyes twinkled in the morning light. "I promise, Niklaus. This is our little secret."

His fingers trailed across her waist, down her hips, brushing her thigh before they dropped to his side. He grinned at her and leaned in, pecking her lips carefully.

"Niklaus!" the voice of his mother came. He frowned and turned around.

"Coming Mother!" He turned back to Tatia, "Might I escort you back to town?"

She shook her head. "I must go. I am going to be late, as are you." She kissed his cheek swiftly before she lifted her skirts and ran, leaving her sweet lilac smell left in the air. 


End file.
